Bez dogmatu/11 czerwca.
Z Łukomskim zaprzyjaźniłem się w ostatnich dniach bardzo. Nie jest już ze mną taki milczący i zamknięty, jak był dawniej. Wczoraj zaszedł do mnie wieczorem; włóczyliśmy się aż hen, ku termom Karakalli, po czym zaprosiłem go do siebie i siedział blisko do północy. Miałem z nim rozmowę, którą zapisuję, bo uczyniła na mnie pewne wrażenie. Łukomski trochę się wstydził swego wybuchu przy konającym Gallu, ale ja umyślnie począłem mówić o kraju, wydobyłem z niego wszystko, co mu leżało na dnie serca, i w końcu, gdy zaczęło być między nami jakoś cieplej, powiedziałem: – Wybacz, panie Józefie, pytaniu, ale doprawdy nie rozumiem jednej rzeczy: oto dlaczego człowiek, który tak, jak pan, potrzebuje wkoło siebie swojskiego otoczenia, nie postara się o towarzyszkę z kraju? Tego wrażenia ojczystego, które ona dać potrafi nie da panu ani pańska pracownia, ani pańscy pomocnicy, nie mówiąc już o Kruku i Kurcie. Łukomski uśmiechnął się i pokazując mi pierścionek, rzekł: – Ja się właśnie żenię. Czekamy tylko na wyjście żałoby po ojcu mojej narzeczonej. Za dwa miesiące jadę do tych pań. – W okolice Sierpca? – Nie, one pochodzą spod Wiłkomierza. – Cóżeś pan robił w Wiłkomierzu? – Ja poznałem je wypadkiem w Rzymie, na Corso. – To był szczęśliwy wypadek! – Najszczęśliwszy w moim życiu. – Może w czasie karnawału? – Gdzie tam! Któregoś rana szedłem na via Condotti; wtem patrzę, jakieś dwie panie, jasne blondynki, widocznie matka i córka, rozpytują złą włoszczyzną o Kapitol. Mówiły: Capitolio, Capitole, Capitol – i nikt ich nie mógł zrozumieć z tej prostej przyczyny, że jak panu wiadomo, mówi się: Campidolio. Poznałem, że Polki, bo już mam do tego oko. Ucieszyły się ogromnie, kiedym do nich zagadał po polsku; ja się także ucieszyłem i nie tylko pokazałem im drogę, ale sam zaprowadziłem je na miejsce. – Nie uwierzy pan, jak mnie zajmuje pańskie opowiadanie. Poszliście więc razem? – Poszliśmy razem. Po drodze patrzę, panienka wysmukła jak topólka, zgrabna, ładna, głowa mała, uszy jak na model, dużo wyrazu, a rzęsy po prostu złote; coś podobnego tylko u nas się zdarza; tego tu pan nie zobaczysz, chyba w Wenecji, i to rzadko. Podobało mi się też, że się bardzo zajmowała matką, która była bardzo stroskana niedawną śmiercią męża. Pomyślałem, że musi mieć poczciwe serce. Tydzień służyłem im jako cicerone, a po tygodniu oświadczyłem się. – Jak to? po tygodniu? – Tak, bo one wracały do Florencji. – W każdym razie należysz pan do ludzi, którzy niedługo się namyślają. – Gdyby to było w kraju, trwałoby niezawodnie dłużej, ale tu ja, panie, miałem ochotę całować ją po rękach za to samo, że Polka... – Tak, ale małżeństwo to taki przełom w życiu... – To prawda, ale co ja lepszego mogłem wymyślić we dwa lub trzy tygodnie niż w tydzień? Miałem pewne skrupuły – przyznaję. Trochę mi przykro o tym mówić... W naszej rodzinie jest dziedziczna głuchota. Dziad na starość nie słyszał nic, ojciec ogłuchł w czterdziestym roku życia... Można z tym żyć, ale bądź co bądź to kalectwo ciężkie; zwłaszcza dla otoczenia, bo głusi bywają niecierpliwi. Otóż łamałem się z myślą, czy godzi się wiązać życie takiej dziewczyny ze sobą człowiekowi, któremu to kalectwo prawdopodobnie grozi – i z którym pożycie może być trudne... Teraz dopiero spostrzegłem, że Łukomski w wyrazie oczu, w ruchach głowy, w sposobie, w jaki słucha, gdy się do niego mówi, ma coś z tego, co mają zwykle ludzie głusi. Słyszał dotąd doskonale, ale widocznie już ciągle kontrolował się, czy mu słuch nie słabnie. Starałem się go uspokoić, on zaś rzekł: – Ja też to samo myślałem. Nie warto dla niebezpieczeństw, tylko prawdopodobnych, psuć życie sobie i komu. Toż i cholera bywa we Włoszech, a głupio by przecie było, żeby się żaden Włoch nie żenił dlatego, że może umrzeć na cholerę i zostawić żonę z dziećmi bez opieki. Zresztą zrobiłem, com był powinien. Powiedziałem naprzód pannie Wandzie, że ją kocham, że dałbym życie, aby ją mieć, ale jest na przeszkodzie to a to! I wiesz pan, co ona mi odpowiedziała? Powiedziała mi tak: "Jak panu nie będę mogła mówić, że pana kocham, to będę pisała". Nie obyło się przy tym bez łez, ale w godzinę później śmieliśmy się już z tych strachów, i ja umyślnie udawałem głuchego, żeby ją zmusić do napisania: kocham. Rozmowa ta utkwiła mi w pamięci. Śniatyński myli się twierdząc, że u nas osły tylko mają jeszcze jakąś wolę. Ten rzeźbiarz miał istotne powody do namysłu, a tydzień wystarczył mu na tak walne postanowienie. Być może, iż nie ma on świadomości siebie rozwiniętej w tym stopniu jak ja, ale to rozumny człowiek. Co za dzielna kobieta, ta przyszła pani rzeźbiarzowa! – i jak mi się podoba jej odpowiedź!... Czuję zarazem, że Anielka należy do takiego samego gatunku kobiet. Gdybym na przykład oślepł, Laurę obeszłaby tylko o tyle moja ślepota, o ile mogłaby mnie w danym razie ukostiumować na jakiegoś feackiego Demodoka, śpiewającego pieśni przy uczcie. Ale Anielka! – ta nie opuściłaby mnie z pewnością, choćbym jeszcze nie był jej mężem. Dałbym sobie za to rękę uciąć. Muszę tylko przyznać, że wobec tej pewności i tydzień wahania się był zbyteczny, ja zaś waham się od pięciu miesięcy; nawet ostatni mój list do ciotki nie jest także niczym stanowczym. Pocieszam się jednak myślą, że ciotka, jako kobieta rozumna i kochająca mnie, domyśli się, o co mi chodzi, i przyjdzie mi w pomoc po swojemu. Kołacze się też w mym sercu nadzieja, że Anielka będzie ciotce w tej robocie sprzymierzeńcem; żałuję wszelako, żem listu nie napisał wyraźniej. Przychodzi mi chętka wysłać drugi, ale ją zwalczam. Trzeba doczekać się odpowiedzi na pierwszy. Szczęśliwi tego rodzaju ludzie jak Łukomski, którzy poczynają od czynów. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu